


The Marauders' Story

by OumaxBendy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters and relationships will be added as they appear, Friendship, Multi, Tags will be added when needed, lame title im sorry, wow I'm writing unironic fanfiction for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OumaxBendy/pseuds/OumaxBendy
Summary: James woke up with a start. Today is the day, he realized. The first of September. Today, James would bid his teary-eyed parents goodbye as he boarded the Hogwarts Express and finally got to go to the school of his dreams.-The Marauders' lives at Hogwarts, if things had gone differently.





	The Marauders' Story

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first time writing serious fanfiction ayy this is a Marauders' prequel except not rly bcus i screw around with canon so things will have a different outcome :^)

James woke up with a start. Today is the day, he realized. The first of September. Today, James would bid his teary-eyed parents goodbye as he boarded the Hogwarts Express and finally got to go to the school of his dreams.   
For years he’s fantasized of going to Hogwarts; James Potter, Quidditch captain, the most popular boy in school. He’d be surrounded by friends almost as slick as him, every girl would swoon over him, and every boy would want to be him. Today was the day his dreams would finally come true.   
At only six in the morning, James Potter got up, brushed his teeth, changed, and shook his parents awake.  
“Mum! Dad! Get up! I’m going to Hogwarts today!” cried James, hardly containing his excitement.  
His mother rubbed her eyes, clearly tired.   
“Wha- James?? What time is it-” she asked as she checked the clock on her bedside. “Why, it’s only six! Merlin’s beard, why are you up so early?!”   
James pouted. “What do you mean ‘why’, mum? I’m going to Hogwarts today! Can’t you see how important this is?!”   
His father sighed. “James, I understand that this is important to you and that you’re excited, but the train leaves at eleven for crying out loud!”   
“Well, since you’re already up, why don’t we have breakfast now?” James asked, resolve unshaken. 

\---

James stepped on the train, waving goodbye to his parents one last time. Now, it was time to make one of the most important decisions of his life; he had to choose which compartment he would sit in. This was his first step to becoming the most popular boy at Hogwarts, and he had to pick one that contained either the coolest chaps or the loveliest ladies. Both would be a bonus. 

He opened the first compartment. There sat two boys talking, the first smiling gently at the second, who seemed rather meek. The first boy noticed him.   
“Oh, hullo there! Would you like to sit with us? I’m Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew-”   
“Nah, I’d rather not sit with a couple of pansies,” said James, leaving Lupin behind with his mouth agape.   
He opened the next compartment. In there sat two boys, one who seemed stiff and the second had greasy hair and a hooked nose. The first boy was quietly staring out the window, while the second was talking to a girl with beautiful red hair. Just then, the girl looked up and made eye contact with James - the most gorgeous emerald green eyes stared back into his own. James immediately slipped into the compartment, eager to make a good impression on the girl. Come on James, be smooth.   
“Well hello there! I hope you don’t mind if I sit here. I’m James Potter.” he stuck   
out his hand. The girl smiled at him and shook it.  
“Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you.”  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,” said James as he winked at her. She   
giggled. The greasy haired boy narrowed his eyes at him.   
“Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself to you two,” James said as he   
turned to boy with the greasy hair. “You are…?”   
“Severus Snape,” he replied. James nodded at him. He turned to face the second   
boy.   
“And you?” The boy ignored him. James felt a pang of anger. “Hey!” He snapped   
his fingers in front of the boy’s face.   
The boy looked at him, startled. “Wh-What?”   
James rolled his eyes. “I asked for your name.”   
The boy seemed nervous,“Oh. Sorry. I’m just kind of out of it right now. My   
name’s Sirius Black” said the boy as he grinned at him.   
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” James took a seat beside Sirius.   
“So, Sirius, what’s making you nervous?”   
Sirius sighed. “It’s the Sorting ceremony. My family are all Slytherins you see,   
and if I don’t get into Slytherin, I’m not sure what they’ll do…”  
James scoffed. “Seriously? Your family wants you to be in Slytherin? House of Slimeballs, I like to call it. Slytherin is just a house for cowards who have to rely on underhanded tricks to get anything done. Everyone knows Gryffindor is the superior House! That’s where brave, glorious heroes like me belong in!”   
Severus sneered at him. “Yea, you’d fit right in with Gryffindor alright. Stupid and arrogant. What people like you don’t realize, however, is that Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. They have the intelligence of Ravenclaw combined with the resolve of Gryffindors, and everyone knows Hufflepuff is irrelevant. Slytherin takes the positive qualities of the other two Houses and combines them, thus making it the superior House.”   
James felt offended. “Snivellus, was it? Well, seeing as your hair is as greasy and slimy as everything Slytherin stands for, I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” Severus’ face reddened with anger. Sirius snickered. Lily put her hand on Severus’ shoulder. “Come on, you two, drop it. There’s no need to make enemies before we even get to Hogwarts.”   
James felt a slight twinge of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on when she said that. “Are you really standing up for him? Oh, don’t try playing pacifist here! Admit that I’m right!”   
Lily frowned at him. “That’s enough! How arrogant can someone be? I don’t want to talk to you right now.” James felt anger seep through his veins. So much for trying to woo this brat.   
“Fine, Evans. But don’t come crawling back to me when I’m the most popular boy at Hogwarts.” She ignored him, and that only infuriated him more. Lily and Severus spoke to each other for the rest of the ride, as James boasted to Sirius about his Chocolate Frog card collection.


End file.
